Borderline Dreams
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: And Roxas and Axel and Sora and Riku -akuroku, soriku au-ish- And though they say you can’t miss what you never had, they've never been a nobody with a living breathing somebody.


_Kingdom hearts owns me, not the other way round - complete pwnage anybody?_

_And Roxas and Axel and Sora and Riku (akuroku, soriku au-ish) And though they say you can't miss what you never had, they've never been a nobody with a living breathing somebody._

**Borderline Dreams**

Soulless are we?

Just shells, remnants of a past of Sin and Corruption.

We taunt fate just by existing - we must, because there's a swing of blade and the sting of magic wherever we go.

Screams and curses wherever we dare.

And Axel...

The Nobody with a heart.

The only one who would miss me, the one who had stopped me leaving with just that confession.

He'd be beautiful, if he wasn't so wrong for the part he plays.

He's all sly and sneak underneath the ego and flames of obvious.

He stays out of the plans and plots, even as he makes his own.

And Axel...

When he holds me, even I can't deny how perfectly our two bodies mesh.

When he kisses me, I fly so high I can hear the thrum of our non-existent hearts beat in unison.

When he touches me... Fire hot, and that's all I'm going to share.

And Sora...

S-O-R-A, without me - that odd little X in the mix.

He's so filthy in his perfection.

So wrong for my somebody. To pure and smile and wonderful.

I hate him only because it's so hard to.

He's the light in every darkness.

The boogey-man of our fairy tales.

And Riku is the big-bad wolf, the soldier-boy, the hunter.

They want what I have. A part of Sora's being, Sora's strength.

Well Sora, how does it feel to want?

And Axel...

Axel runs with me as the Nobodies wage war around us.

He holds my hand as we tiptoe around the hunters' trails.

He throws fire and smoke and manages to delay our destruction again and again.

... But I know it won't last.

And Sora...

He's so very strong, even without me.

He's determined and grim as he always-follows orders.

Killing, though even I can see how it pains him.

Hunting, though he doesn't seem to want the prize.

Searching, for the one hidden in the shadows, but always right by his side.

And Axel...

He doesn't listen to my reason and logic.

And Riku...

He doesn't respond to Sora's begs and pleads.

And Sora...

All he wants is for everyone to be alright.

And I...

I'm starting to feel something... I think its called hope.

I beg its hope, because it sways me into action.

Axel is strong and beautiful and sly, but I'm sneakier. I manage to disappear.

Manage to find Sora mid-patrol.

Manage to have a few precious minutes with him before our bodyguards charged in.

And Axel and Riku are at each other's throats in a flash.

And Sora is quietly leaking tears and I'm about as close to that frustration as I could be.

Then I caught the glint of a keyblade from beside me, flinch back and call mine, thinking the worst of beautiful wannabee-innoscent Sora.

But I catch on fast when he glares at Riku and yells for a halt, pressing that blade against the soft of his own throat.

I grab Axel back quickly, arms holding him steady behind me so Riku can follow orders.

And Sora...

Sora looks at me, eyes shining with tears and that giddy-bright smile twitching into life.

Suddenly in a rush, he's upon me and before I can react - I taste his lips, hear his heartbeat.

Then I feel his heartbeat.

The rhythm so clear and pure.

He pulls back in a rush, pink but clearly pleased, then he mumbles something scolding to Riku, and moves away to let me think.

Step by step I notice something's wrong.

Something's different.

Tainted with light, tainted with dark...

And Axel...

He realizes before I do somehow.

Yelping in surprise and pushing in front of me, falling on his knees to press his ear against my chest.

And I... I don't know what to say, what to do.

I look up at Sora in indecision, flinching as Riku's look is pure devastation as he presses a hand to Sora's chest, feeling the obscure half beat Axel could still feel within me.

Sora doesn't look back, but his smile I know is meant for me.

"Let them be," he murmurs, pulling Riku close despite the boys soft protests he should leave, "let them be."

**(...)**


End file.
